Hare lo que sea por un beso tuyo
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: ¡Hasta fingir que tengo amnesia temporal! Vegeta no se detendría ante nada y llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias para poder besar a Bulma Brief [U.A] Read


—Ya casi completo mi lista. —Dijo el chico de cabellos azabaches.

— ¿Así? ¿Y quién te falta?—Pregunto el mejor amigo de Vegeta, Goku.

—Bulma… aun no la he besado, no es nada fácil ¿Sabes? —Se tumbo sobre su cama y coloco el papel blanco que sostenía entre sus manos sobre su pecho.

—A ella no le agradas. —Comento Yamcha a su compañero, el cual frunció el seño en señal de enfado. —Eso ya lo sé.

Goku miro a su amigo. —Ya has besado a todas las chicas de este colegio pero hasta yo se que Bulma no estará en tu lista, ella te aborrece y eso no cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

—Ya veremos… —Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo Vegeta.

* * *

—Él podrá hacer mil intentos si quiere pero jamás lo besare. —Aseguro la peli-azul a su amiga.

—Yo le dije a mi Goku que su amigo solo está perdiendo el tiempo porque tú lo odias.

—Sí, Milk prefiero besar a un vagabundo antes que tener que besar a ese arrogante. —Estaban sentadas en el borde de la fuente de agua que estaba en el enorme patío. —Con decirte que soy capaz de besar a Yamcha ante que besarlo a él.

—Vegeta es atractivo no sé porque no lo aceptas. —Comento 18.

La hija del dueño de corporación capsula la miro con enojo. —Los tipos como él solo quieres sexo y yo no voy hacer su juguete.

—Estas exagerando hasta ahora solo te ha pedido un beso. —Afirmo la rubia.

—Un beso que estoy dispuesta a NO darle. —Su voz se profundizo al decir no.

—Eso ya nos quedo claro. —Dijo la novia de Goku.

Ellas siguieron platicando hasta que Vegeta y su grupo se acerco a ellas. — ¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto la peli-azul al líder del grupo.

—Contigo nada… Venía a hablar con 18.

— ¿Tú quieres hablar conmigo?—La ojiceleste tenía un carácter fuerte y no era de intimidarse con facilidad pero Vegeta tenía el don de lograr que hasta ella se pusiera nerviosa ante su presencia. —Sí, contigo ¿Será que podemos hablar?

—Hablen todo lo que quiera pero lejos de aquí. —Dijo Bulma mientras mantenía sus piernas cruzadas y sus brazos también. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celosa? —Pregunto él con una sonrisa arrogante muy común en él.

— ¡¿Yo celosa?! No me hagas reír. —Soltó varias carcajadas que la ponían en evidencia.

—Sí, tú.

La adolecente de cabellos celestes se puso de pie frente a su molesto compañero. —No digas tonterías. —Intento irse pero el de cabellos de flama tomo con fuerza una de sus muñecas. — ¡Suéltame, idiota!—Luchaba por librarse de él.

—No se me da la gana. —Observo como ella lo miraba con odio y seguía luchando por librarse, en ese instante él la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su pecho.

—Deja de gritar, preces una loca. —La sujetaba con fuerza y nadie se atrevía a intervenir en la discusión. — ¡Suéltame! —Hiso una fuerza descomunal para poder librase de Vegeta y sin poder evitar perdió el equilibrio y para su mala suerte Vegeta la soltó así que sin poder impedirlo cayo sentada sobre la fuente de agua. — ¡Ahh! —Grito al caer, quedo con sus manos y su trasero apoyados sobre la fuente de agua.

Todos lo que estaban allí presentes se empezaron a reír a carcajadas de ella, excepto sus amigos, Bulma está pasando la peor vergüenza de su vida gracias a cierto pelinegro que se negó a soltarla.

—Ponte de pie. —Dijo Vegeta y extendió su mano para ayudar a Bulma, ella sonrió y tomo su mano para luego ejercer fuerza sobre la mano con la cual sostenía la mano del pelinegro y así lograr que él como ella cayera sobre la fuente de agua sin poder evitarlo ya que bajo la guardia.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —Pregunto enfadado y mirando su ropa mojada.

—Porque te lo merecías. —Afirmo mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

* * *

Saco unos libros de su casillero y luego lo cerró. —Linda, falda. —Dijo su enemigo de cabellos azabaches.

Ella intento ignorarlo pero él la aprisiono contra los casilleros y su cuerpo. —Por lo visto no te basto con lo que pasó hoy en la mañana. —Dijo ella en forma de burla.

—Así que hoy estas de humor. —Le acaricio una de sus piernas logrando que ella temblara. —Aléjate de mí. —Las manos de Vegeta subían y subían. —No quiero.

Bulma subió un poco su rodilla hasta rosar el miembro del azabache. —Si no lo haces te castrare. —Advirtió.

Él no tuvo más opción que obedecerla. —Así está mejor.

Vegeta no conocía el significado de la palabra rechazo hasta que conoció a la peli-azul. Ella caminaba para alejarse de él y Vegeta la tomo del brazo. —Hablemos.

—No quiero, ya déjeme en paz. —Comenzaron a forcejear ninguno de los dos se rendiría, Bulma le hiso pie ganchito al pelinegro y este sin poder impedirlo cayo, se dio un duro golpe en la cabeza.

—Eso es para que aprendas a no molestarme. —Dijo ella dándole la espalda pero él no le respondió y eso le extraño así que se dio vuelta y vio con preocupación cómo Vegeta estaba tendido sobre el suelo inconsciente. — ¡Vegeta! —Tiro sus cuadernos y se arrodillo para ayudarlo. — ¿Estás bien? —Le dio varias palmadas sobre la mejilla pero él no reacciono.

— ¡Despierta! —Suplico desesperada, recostó la cabeza de Vegeta sobre sus rodillas. —Por favor, no me hagas esto despierta. —Le siguió dando palmadas. — ¡Vegeta, reacciona! —Exigió pero el azabache no despertó. —Lamento lo que paso.

Estaba muy angustiada al ver que no despertaba, lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas y en ese momento el despertó y se quejo ante el dolor que sentía. — ¿Qué me pasó? —Se sobo la cabeza y se incorporo. —Te desmayaste. —Informo ella.

El chico de cabellos negros la miro como si fuera una completa desconocida. — ¿Quién eres tú?

— ¿Qué dices? —Pregunto ella.

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Estas bromeando no?

— ¿Te conozco? —La miraba detenidamente pero parecía no reconocerla. —Si, por supuesto que me conoces. —Respondió Bulma.

—No recuerdo haberte visto antes. —La miraba confundido.

— ¿De verdad no me recuerdas, Vegeta?

— ¿Así me llamo? ¿Vegeta?

— ¡Por Kami, esto no puede ser cierto! —Se cubrió la boca con las manos.

— ¿Qué no puede ser cierto?

—Perdiste la memoria. —Respondió atónita.

* * *

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Vegeta? —Pregunto Goku.

— ¿Y tu quién eres?

—Yo soy tu amigo, Goku.

—Tampoco te recuerdo a ti. —Dijo mirando a las personas que estaban a su alrededor y aseguraban conocerlo.

Bulma quiso irse pero la voz del ojinegro la detuvo. — ¿A dónde vas?

—A la biblioteca, lamento lo que te paso, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo contigo para ayudarte a recordar pero tengo que estudiar.

—Si no te molesta, voy contigo. —Se acerco a ella.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. — ¿Pasa algo malo? —Pregunto él.

—Tú jamás pondrías un pie en la biblioteca, se nota que perdiste la memoria. —Aclaro Bulma.

* * *

La peli-azul leía concentradamente un libro de ciencias naturales pero a la vez se sentía extraña al percatarse de la forma tan fija en que el pelinegro la miraba. — ¿Es necesario que me observes tan fijamente?

—Perdón, no es mi intención molestarte solo quería estar cerca de ti porque me pareces una persona agradable. — ¿Enserio? —Pregunto ella.

—Sí, muy enserio. —Respondió y le acaricio con ternura el cabello. —Eres muy bonita, me atrevería asegurar que eres la más hermosa de este colegio. —Dijo él.

—Gra- gracias. —Estaba nerviosa al sentir la mano de él acariciar su mejilla, ella levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijo. —No le digas a nadie pero tú también me pareces atractivo. —Confeso nerviosa.

Se observaron fijamente por varios minutos y no notaron como sus bocas de a poco fueron acercándose lentamente hasta rosarse, se observaron azul con negro se miraron sin romper la conexión que tenían hasta el momento, él sin meditarlo mucho comenzó a besarla, ella cerró los ojos y Vegeta le dio dos besos sobre los labios luego ella abrió su boca de a poco y la lengua del azabache invadió cada rincón de su boca, él se dio el gusto de probar cada rincón de su boca, sus lenguas jugaron en la boca del otro hasta encontrarse y entonces se unieron formando una coreografía única e irrepetible, ambos disfrutaban del beso pero por la falta de aire se separaron lentamente.

— ¿Te gusto?

—S-si. —Respondió sonrojada y él sonrió.

‹‹No fue tan difícil conseguir un beso tuyo, de hecho fue bastante fácil›› Pensó él ya que había fingido tener amnesia… había usado hasta sus últimos recursos por conseguir un beso de Bulma Brief.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Les gusto este oneshot de Vegeta&Bulma? __nwn_


End file.
